Wheeled automotive vehicles typically include a primary power generation system that converts mechanical power drawn from an engine crankshaft into electrical energy. The electrical energy is then consumed by components present on the vehicle. In the example of FIG. 1 (Prior Art), a wheeled automotive vehicle 10 includes an engine 11 and an engine crankshaft 12 disposed within an engine compartment 13. Vehicle 10 includes a power generation system comprising alternator 14. Alternator 14 draws power from crankshaft 12 via belt 15. Alternator 14 converts the mechanical power drawn from engine 11 into electrical energy in the form of an Alternating Current (AC) voltage. The electrical energy is converted into a Direct Current (DC) voltage by inverter 16 and supplied to battery 17.
Although vehicle 10 already includes alternator 14, an owning entity that operates vehicle 10 may decide to incorporate secondary components into vehicle 10 that consume a large amount of power. In order to satisfy the high power requirements of such secondary components, the owning entity decides to equip vehicle 10 with a secondary power generation system. In the example of FIG. 1 (Prior Art), vehicle 10 is retrofitted with electrical generator 18. Electrical generator 18 is attached within engine compartment 13 and draws mechanical power from engine crankshaft 12 via belt 19. Electrical generator 18 converts the mechanical power drawn from engine 11 into electrical energy that is supplied to an electrical control unit 20. Electrical Control Unit (ECU) 20 distributes power to the secondary components present on vehicle 10. FIG. 2 (Prior Art) is a perspective diagram of engine compartment 13 after vehicle 10 is retrofitted to include generator 18.
Several disadvantages result from installing generator 18 within engine compartment 13. First, all components to be installed within engine compartment 13 must be able to withstand the harsh conditions (high operating temperatures and high vibration) of the engine compartment 13. For example, temperatures in engine compartment 13 usually exceed temperatures of 200 degrees Fahrenheit. Such components that are installed in engine compartment 13 must be rated for operating under these extreme conditions making such components more costly to produce. Second, components attached within the engine compartment are difficult to maintain as compared to components residing outside of the engine compartment. Third, engine compartment 13 has a limited amount of physical area for attaching additional components. A significant problem arises if there are demanding power generation requirements where a large generator is required that does not fit within engine compartment 13. A solution is desired that overcomes these challenges.